


The uniform

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has an idea how to cheer Morgana up. It involves Merlin and a cheerleader uniform. But what does that have to do with Morgana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some silliness over at PL chat and actually triggered by nick asking 'do I have to wear this?' when I handed out virtual cheerleader uniforms to cheer Demi on who was trying to finish her PL. 
> 
> Yeah, silliness ensued.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the quick beta!

“Do I have to wear this?“ Merlin frowned and eyed the cheerleader uniform on the bed. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it will help Morgana getting her project done.” Arthur rummaged around the closet.

“How will it help Morgana getting her project done?” Merlin wasn’t convinced.

Arthur let out a sound of triumph and turned, holding the camera. “She will laugh and be all relaxed and then she can concentrate on it a lot better.”

“By looking at me in a cheerleader uniform?” Approaching the bed, Merlin felt the fabric of the uniform between his fingers.

“By looking at photos of you in a cheerleader uniform. Now be a good sport and put it on.” Arthur pretended to be busy checking the SD card and the battery of the camera while Merlin slowly stripped and put the uniform on.

“It’s too tight.”

“It’s supposed to be tight.”

“How would you know?” Merlin plucked at the super short skirt and the top that just wasn’t made for his broad shoulders.

“Merlin, are we going to do this now or will we waste the day discussing it?” Arthur snapped a few shots and checked the settings of the camera again.

Merlin moved around, trying to get a feel for the garment.

“Pompoms.” Arthur gestured.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin reached for the pompoms and posed.

“You’re not supposed to look as if your hamster died.”

“What else am I supposed to look like? This is weird.” Merlin shook the pompoms and looked at them unhappily.

“Go for sexy.” Arthur took photo after photo, even though Merlin didn’t do much.

“Like this?” Striking a ridiculous pose, Merlin pushed his lips out in a mock-kiss.

“That’s better! Come on, work it!”

Laughing, Merlin tried to remember all the stupid cheerleader poses he’d ever seen in highschool movies.

“Now you got it!” Arthur laughed when Merlin turned, stuck his butt out and flipped the skirt up. “You naughty little thing!”

“Can I take it off now?”

“Sure,” Arthur was checking the display of his camera, “I think I’ve got enough photos.”

Trying to wriggle out of the tight top, Merlin peeked over the rim, his arms still stuck in the uniform. “Wait a minute! _YOU_ ’ve got enough photos?” In his haste to get out of the uniform, he just got tangled in it even more. “So they weren’t for Morgana at all!” His outraged cry was muffled by the fabric until he finally managed to tear if off. 

Arthur just stood there, giving Merlin his best innocent face. “Would you have worn this if I asked you to?”

Merlin, still in his skirt, crossed his arms in front of his chest. But then he laughed. “Of course, you clotpole! All you had to do was ask!”

Grinning widely, Arthur came over and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist. “You’re fucking hot in this thing.” He nibbled the soft skin on Merlin’s neck. 

“Why…oh yeah, that’s good…,” Merlin felt Arthur’s erection pressed again his, “why don’t I…just leave it…yeah, do that again….leave it on while you…”

Arthur pulled back to look at Merlin for a moment. Then he just groaned and pulled him over to the bed.


End file.
